


Experiment

by Caranthiryimi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: ooc预警！！！！！！





	Experiment

“开始记录数据。”震荡波调好传感器，看向躺在实验台上的火种伴侣声波，“可以开始了。”

这是震荡波的一个小小的，关于……快感的一个小实验。他对这方面一直有着兴趣，甚至早早的就已经设计好了这次实验。只不过他因为重伤被认为死亡，留在了赛博坦，这个实验一直没能进行。这个实验需要声波。现在他来到了报应号，这个搁置已久的项目自然而然地重启了。

 

声波显得有些紧张，从他一直在轻微发抖的身体就能看出来。之前一直忙于战争，他们还从未对接过，顶多有时间和对方互相爱抚，紧贴的两句金属躯体互相厮磨。这是第一次。

 

震荡波走向实验台，准确来说是一个在周围插上些管子的充电床。他爬上去，轻轻地抚摸着声波的胸甲，腰身，试图让他放松下来。对接不会一帆风顺的，至少现在看来是的。震荡波卸下他的对接挡板，那里仍然很干燥。震荡波开始寻找那些记忆中声波身上的敏感点，希望这能让他放轻松。

 

记忆中那熟悉的感觉又回来了，声波心想。他们曾像这样抚弄着对方的身体，自己的接口已经湿润的一塌糊涂，马上就要进行下一步动作时，却因时间紧迫而不得不中止，只得简单地擦拭一下然后分开。

 

现在，他们终于可以继续了。声波的双手缠上震荡波，在他的身上来回挑逗，摸索。不一会，他的手滑到了震荡波的对接挡板上。纤细灵巧的手指很容易就把它拆了下来丢在一边。输出管已经充能完毕，双方都已经进入了状态。

 

声波抬起自己的面罩，露出了那张清秀的脸。红色的光学镜片充斥着情欲，好像变得有些模糊了。他开口说话了，用的是他的本音：“我们继续往下，lover，别迟疑……啊!”这是震荡波的回应。没有什么复杂繁多的前戏，他们的前戏已经做得够多的了。

 

等到声波适应了，震荡波开始缓慢地抽动起来，伴侣的身体里火热紧致，是他从未有过的体验，还有声波那欲仙欲死的表情和动人的喘息。渐渐的，他扣住情报官的腰身将他略微的抬高一些，以便自己能进入的更深，同时加快了速度和力度，也是为了能够使数据测量更准确，对于感官的记录更加充分。

 

在震荡波进行最后一次冲刺时，声波已经过载下线了。震荡波也在自己累的下线之前瞥了眼实验仪器。数据符合逻辑，这是他下线之前最后的想法。


End file.
